


The Bridge in Swallowfield Park

by Anxious_But_Trying



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyway Tommy and Tubbo aren't having a good time in this, Body Horror, Bodyswap, Eating, Food, I know that's a tw for some people, I'm rambling in these tags like it's fucking Tumblr, It's not really bad? It's more of like, Neither is anyone else but especially them, a description of the creatures, and it's very scawy, i'll add as i go - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_But_Trying/pseuds/Anxious_But_Trying
Summary: In Swallowfield Park, there's a creaky old bridge, leading straight into what might as well be the middle of nowhere. The neighborhood kids spread rumors and myths about what might befall a person who decides to cross it, and two dipshits decide to test their luck.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. A prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted on this account and will probably not be updated unless I feel like it, tis just a fun AU I decided to make.

-  
"Are you sure about this?" Scraped hands pushed aside sharp vines and though questionable-looking bushes, every footstep leaving an indent in the undergrowth. The blond boy's hair was unkempt and lined with small leaves, baby blue eyes squinting in the evening glow.

His friend sighed, amused, and Tommy could hear the smile in his voice, though his back was turned. "Yes, Tommy, nothing's going to happen to us!"

"Tubbo, no one's been in these woods for years, don't you think it's a little irresponsible to be out here alone, especially at night?"

"...Are you telling me what's responsible?"

"Oh for fucks sake, man, give me a break-" Tommy swiped the leaves out of his curls, features twisted in a cross between a glare and a pout.

Tubbo turned, brushing fallen bits of plants off of his shirt. "Are you scared?"

The taller boy made an enraged squawk. "Scared? Why the fuck would I be scared, that's ridiculous, you're ridiculous, Tubbo, seriously-"

"You are scared!"

"AM NOT!"

Tubbo cackled, continuing to stomp through the thicket. "There are no ghosts out here, Tommy, that's all just rumors. It's just a nice abandoned forest!"

"Probably abandoned for a reason." The other boy mumbled, though he continued to follow Tubbo through the forest, likely for fear of being left alone. The sun also continued on its path downwards, until it was nearly below the horizon and the sky was streaked with purple and fading, fiery orange. 

Tubbo suddenly gasped, causing Tommy to yelp out of surprise. "WHAT IS IT?"

"A clearing! I knew this forest would have one at some point!" Tubbo dashed forward, pushing through the last of the sharp bushes and clumped tall grass.

"Why the fuck did you gasp like that for a clearing?" The other boy scrambled to keep up, anxiously glancing around after Tubbo had disappeared from sight.

"WHOA!" A shout was heard from through the trees, speeding up Tommy's pursuit after his friend. 

"What is it now?"

"LOOK!" 

Tommy stepped through the trees and sharply gasped, not even moving to brush himself off. The clearing was, gorgeous. A nearly perfectly circular area was contained in the surrounding shrubs, seemingly blocked off from humanity. Yellow dandelions decorated the lengthy, soft grass, giving the appearance of something straight out of a fairytale. The setting sun's rays of light streamed in through the overhead canopy, reflecting perfectly off of a small, clear, rocky pond in the corner. Tubbo was seated on a giant stone, swinging his legs off the edge of the miniature cliff. 

"Holy shit."

"I know, right? It's so pretty here, man!" Tubbo had an infectious grin, stealing any source of anger left in Tommy's expression, at least for a moment.

Before it was replaced with fear.

A set of long, pitch black, spindly fingers emerged from the shadows behind his best friend, inching their way towards the other boy.

Tubbo cocked his head, slightly alarmed by Tommy's face. "Tommy? What's wrong, man?" 

Tommy's breath caught in this throat, smothering any chance of giving a warning, or even some kind of pained noise. The thin fingers suddenly took their hold on Tubbo's shoulders, clamping painfully down, drawing blood. The boy flinched, crying out in pain, and whipped his head around, letting out a bloodcurdling shriek when he caught view of the creature. In an instant, he was pulled back, clawing forward desperately to grab hold of the rock. 

"TOMMY, HELP!" A tearful, helpless call ripped from the boy's throat, but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

"TUBBO!" Tommy began hyperventilating, frozen to the spot as he released anguished sobs.

He felt a pointed grip on his shoulders, and his heart stopped. The next few seconds played out in a horrific slow-mo as he flailed, kicked, and earsplittingly screamed while he was unwillingly given to the shadows. 

And then, it was silent. 

Birds cawed as they circled the area, serving as the one, insignificant reminder that the boys were there at all. 

No one would even notice until the next morning.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur, Phil, and Eret decide to go find the boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this and runs*

Wilbur blinked his eyes open to the smell of warm sugar and the distinctive scent of waffles. It wafted up the staircase and settled at the top, drifting into where his bedroom was first on the right and seeping in through the crack under the door. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, unwilling to budge under his perfectly warm covers. It was Saturday, after all, and he was in no rush to get anywhere. Songwriting was a flexible career, too, and he could always work on his own time.

...God it smelled good though. Phil was a delightful cook, and the man who had become his father figure had improved greatly since adopting him, Tommy and Techno. He reluctantly groaned, sitting up and adjusting his messy, tangled curls so they were out of his eyes. They weren’t going to be manageable until later, but he’d at least not share the appearance of a rooster. 

After a few minutes of reassessing his life choices, Wilbur finally climbed out from under the sheets, pulling on a familiar yellow sweater to combat the immediate chill enforced by the bitter, early spring air. 

When he finally stepped into the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Phil cheerfully removing waffles from a press, glancing up to meet Wilbur’s eyes.

“Mornin’, Wil!” He pulled the two large waffles carefully out of the press, setting them on a plate and then drizzling them with hot syrup, sliding the plate over to Wilbur’s usual place at the counter.

“G’morning.” The man in the sweater blinked as he took a bite. “How long have you been up making these?” “Not long, I just couldn’t sleep, and I wanted to make you all a nice breakfast. Could you do me a favor and put a blanket over Techno upstairs once you’re done eating? He pulled an all-nighter and I bet he passed out at his desk.”

Wilbur nodded, making an amused noise through the food in his mouth. This wasn’t surprising news, Techno was always preparing for college or whatnot, spending most of his time at night up studying and becoming nearly nocturnal on the weekends. Wilbur didn’t know how he did it, if he tried to share a sleep schedule with the guy he’d fail after no less than two days.

“You gonna go pick up Tommy from Eret’s place?”

“Yeah, I figured I’d give him and Tubbo a bit of time in the morning but-” The older man was interrupted by the ring of a doorbell. Both Phil and Wilbur squinted at the door. “That’s odd, we’re not expecting anyone.”

“M not getting it, Phil.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to.” Phil sighed, peering through the peephole in confusion and swinging open the door. “Eret?”

“Good morning! I just came to pick up Tubbo, we were going to go see an early movie today.” Eret smiled, and Phil narrowed his eyes.

“Tubbo told you he was going over here?”

“Yeah, I- Is he not here?” Eret’s cheerful demeanor dropped and was replaced with a worried expression, sunglasses slipping a little down his nose.

“Tommy told us he was going to _your_ place to spend the night.”

Eret stared for a moment.

“That’s what Tubbo said he was doing, but over here.”

Wilbur wanted to slam his head into the table.

Phil gestured for Eret to enter, and he joined Wilbur at the counter, soon holding a scalding cup of coffee. "I don't know where they would have gone!" The man in sunglasses puzzled, though there was more concern than confusion clouding his features.

"Haven't a bloody clue, either." Phil set down the coffee pot and leaned against the other side of the granite. "Did they go out camping without telling us? Why wouldn't they just _say_ though?" The word camping sparked a thought in Wilbur's head, and he began nervously tapping his fingers on the countertop.

"I think I might know where they went?" Phil and Eret raised their eyebrows and stared expectantly. "You guys know the fuckin'... bridge in the Swallowfield Park?"

"I specifically told Tommy _not_ to go anywhere near that place," Phil grumbled, and Eret just paled.

"Don't children go _missing_ in the woods behind that bridge?" Wilbur just nodded, still tapping his fingertips.

"That was like a hundred years ago, it's just an urban legend, you two. Only thing I'm worried about is them getting poked by the blackberry bushes." As he was talking, Phil made his way out of the kitchen and into the hall, pulling a coat out of the closet. "They're probably still sleeping out there. You kids coming?" Wilbur and Eret nodded practically in sync, moving to follow the fatherly figure.

~-~

A singular white, dripping eye opened slowly in the stuffy chamber, the face it was attached to gasping for breath, only to be met with non-existent lungs. The creature turned its head quickly, squinting with its singular eye to try and focus better in the darkness.

"Tubbo?" It croaked, inky-black goop spilling from its wide jaw.

Its call was met with a low-pitched whimper.

_**God, what the fuck happened?** _


End file.
